In inkjet printing of pigment-based inks, individual ink droplets are deposited on a substrate with the aim of quickly forming pigment aggregates on the substrate. This process can be challenging for plain papers and coated papers including those with low solute salts such as calcium and magnesium salts. Slow pigment aggregation can lead to average or below average image quality as indicated by low optical density, bad mottle, etc.
Other challenges include maintaining the stability of such pigment-based dispersions. Accordingly, there is a need to develop new pigment-based inkjet ink compositions to address these challenges.